freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear's Family Diner
:Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). '' Fredbear's Family Diner = , often abbreviated simply to "FFD", is the name of the fictional location that is mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, possibly makes appearances in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 during the Retro Minigames and is one of the main settings of the End-of-Night Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Fredbear's is a family diner, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself, accompanied by Spring Bonnie. The two characters are the precursors of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie respectively, as both characters have golden colors. In the book's alternate universe, Fredbear's Family Diner is in New Harmony, Utah, and is described as a red building that functioned as a dance hall, before William Afton and Henry bought it. As it probably is in the game, it has two springlock suits; Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. History Not much is currently known about Fredbear's Family Diner, although it is the setting of an incident in 1983, dubbed "The Bite of '83". According to Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner", presumably a local family restaurant, before closing under mysterious circumstances. By the time the events of the second game occur, the diner and its owner have been gone for years. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fredbear's Family Diner seemingly makes an appearance in the Stage01 minigame, given that Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are seen performing on the stage. However, Fredbear's behavior in this minigame is more reminiscent of Golden Freddy (clipping through walls. This event appears to be only a representation (as Golden Freddy appears to be a decayed version of Fredbear throughout the series rather than the two existing at the same time), or otherwise takes place at an unknown point in time, like most of the retro minigames. Finally, in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the protagonist of the end-of-night minigames is usually seen in the diner (which is confirmed as being Fredbear's Family Diner due to the appearance of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie within the restaurant). It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, such as a Show Stage and Backstage. In the final minigame, the child ends up being shoved into Fredbear's jaw by his older brother and his brother's friends, only for Fredbear to clamp his jaw down on the child's head. This is the incident that would later be dubbed "The Bite of '83" by fans of the series, and is presumably at least one reason why the diner closed mysteriously. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, when using the Breaker Panel on Night 2, the map-layout of the diner, along with the house from the fourth game's end-of-night minigames, can be seen on the left side of the monitor. The diner appears as a small rectangular-shaped building with two grey dots within (representing Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on their stage). In the alternate universe of the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, the diner closes in 1982 after William Afton, dressed as Spring Bonnie, abducts Henry's daughter, Charlie. He then kills her a year later in 1983. Known Animatronics There are two animatronics from the diner. Both of them are very similar to Freddy and Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but with golden colors. Fredbear :Main article: Fredbear Fredbear is possibly the inspiration and predecessor of Freddy Fazbear, the vocal leader, and the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Chica's old model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. From his picture as seen on the restaurant's wall from outside, Fredbear wears two black buttons, although the buttons from his actual sprite are missing (likely due to an oversight by Scott Cawthon). He is responsible for causing the bite incident in the fourth game, when the four older kids shoved the crying child into his mouth, causing him, either because the mouth malfunctioned or because of his programming, to crush the child’s head. It was believed this incident could be the infamous Bite of '87 before it was confirmed that the fourth game is set in 1983. Fredbear is the only animatronic of the diner that was never discovered and reused for the horror attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was technically unknown what happened to his suit in the years after the diner shut down, but it is assumed that his suit could have been, perhaps, entirely lost between the events of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames and the second game. This is believed to be the reason why Golden Freddy appears in either a hallucinatory or paranormal manner in the first and second games. In the alternate universe of the book, Fredbear is a springlock suit, however, he is described as looking very similar to Freddy Fazbear, but yellow. From this, it can be inferred that unlike in the games, he has a black top hat and bow tie. Spring Bonnie :Main article: Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is an early model of Bonnie and the backup singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a yellow rabbit animatronic that is slightly shorter than Fredbear and wears a single black button on his chest. It is possible that Spring Bonnie wears a bow tie (as shown from his poster hallucination in CAM 02 and CAM 10 in the third game). His body structure is nearly identical to that of a human. He sports a pair of three-jointed ears and a round, fluffy tail which is seen while he's on the left side of the stage from the Night 5 minigame. Unlike his newer counterpart, Bonnie, he doesn't seem to carry a guitar at all. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, from the Night 3 end-of-night minigame, Purple Guy is seen putting a mask on the employee who is wearing the Spring Bonnie costume. From details given in the second game, it is heavily implied that William Afton dressed up in Spring Bonnie's springlock suit to kill the children that were part of the first game's Missing Children Incident. Later games and media would also imply that he wore this suit while abducting or killing any other victims he may have had. In the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames, his springlock suit was later used again by Afton in the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5. However, the springlocks inside the suit malfunctioned, resulting in his brutal death. Thirty years after his gruesome death, Afton reawakened - creating what came to be known as Springtrap. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, during the Fruity Maze minigame, a yellow rabbit similar to Spring Bonnie follows the girl throughout the maze, and on the final level of the game, will appear behind the girl playing the game when the screen flashes. When the level ends, it will ask the real girl to follow it, implying that it is Afton in a Spring Bonnie suit luring the girl away. This supports the theory that Afton used the suit while murdering children, and the girl in question is implied to be one of the children from the Missing Children Incident. Fredbear & Friends! Fredbear & Friends! is a television show aired on 1983. It consists of Fredbear, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This occurs in the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 1 if the player presses "ENTER" on their keyboard while in front of the television. Theories/Speculation Five Nights at Freddy's 2 From Party Room 4, some believe that the paper plate dolls of Freddy and Bonnie actually represents Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while the representation of BB's paper plate doll remains unknown, even though their colors are matched to Freddy and Bonnie. While it was unclear what BB's paper plate doll really represented, some even believed that it represented JJ (also known as Balloon Girl), as they speculated that she was BB's early design, although it was unknown if she was an animatronic in Fredbear's Family Diner. Due to the lack of any clear evidence, it is unknown if this theory is true. Ever since JJ was given her official name and appeared in both FNaF World and Ultimate Custom Night, she has had no relation to the diner in any way. Furthermore, some speculate that the "Take Cake to the Children" death minigame possibly takes place in the original Fredbear's Family Diner. Some theories also state that Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie from the second game were the souls of employees who died in springlock animatronics, due to their "malfunctions" from Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some theorized that both of the shadows represent Fredbear and Spring Bonnie themselves, respectively. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 From CAM 04, where the picture of a gold-frosted Cupcake replaces Toy Bonnie's picture on rare occasions, it was speculated by some that this drawing hints at a golden-colored Cupcake appearing in Fredbear's Family Diner as the golden Cupcake, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie all have golden colors. However, it was unknown if the golden Cupcake really did appear in the diner, as a "diner" counterpart of Chica has never been seen. In the game, the Springlock suits are said to have been used under Fazbear Entertainment, despite supposedly being an independent entity. It is heavily speculated that there was a springlock suit version of Freddy Fazbear, unlike Fredbear who was merely a precursor. This is evident from the Stage01 minigame, in which a yellow bear is seen next to Spring Bonnie, wearing Freddy's black top hat and clothing. This is unlike Fredbear who is only known to have purple items of clothing in his confirmed appearances, as opposed to black. However, it is now largely believed that the bear in the minigame is Fredbear, with the change in clothing color being an error or minor alteration, as the bear's behavior in the minigame (clippling through walls) has been interpreted as matching Golden Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the minigames, the player gets to see what is likely Fredbear's Family Diner in its full size for the first time. It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, such as a Show Stage and Backstage. Trivia *Before Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was confirmed to take place in 1983, many fans believed it to be set in 1987. *Like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *Fredbear's could quite possibly be the sister location mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as it contains the springlock suits mentioned during Phone Guy's calls. **On Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy says: "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." confirming that the springlock animatronics were also a part of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise. *The name "Fredbear" may be a nod to the development of Five Nights at Freddy's, as in the alpha and beta stages, Freddy Fazbear was then called Freddybear. This can be seen in the game's internal code, as well as the Kickstarter page for the very first game. *From the fifth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 featuring Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie, when brightened, text becomes visible on the bottom right. The text reads "Property of Fr - er". Some believe that this is "Property of Fr''edbear's Family Din''er". *In the Halloween Edition of the fourth game, Fredbear's Family Diner has Halloween decorations such as bats, cobwebs and a more Halloween-themed coloring. *The music that plays during the Stage01 minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is Swan Lake Ballet by Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky. *In The Freddy Files, there is an obvious error referring to Fredbear's Family Diner as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza instead. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy (or possbly Fredbear) in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Texture for the outside of Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear, which appears in the end-of-night minigames for Nights 2, 3, and 5. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations